1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner set, an electrostatic charge image developer set, and a toner cartridge set.
2. Related Art
In electrophotographic image formation, a method of forming a white image on a recording medium as a base with a white toner and then forming a colored image on the base with a colored toner has been proposed.
In the related art, a method of forming a white image on various recording media such as plane paper and a film as a base with a white toner and forming a colored image on the base with a colored toner has been proposed. Note that, the white image formed as a based is required to have the properties of preventing the influence of coloration of the recording medium, that is, the high concealing properties; on the other hand, the colored image formed on the white image is required to have high color development to such an extent that the color toner enables color to be visually recognized.